


Masz jedną, nieodsłuchaną wiadomość

by Siruwia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siruwia/pseuds/Siruwia





	Masz jedną, nieodsłuchaną wiadomość

Sasuke opadł na sofę, zostawiając bagaż nierozpakowany. Był wykończony. Zerknął jeszcze raz na palącą się w ciemnościach czerwoną lampkę i poczekał aż kobiecy głos automatycznej sekretarki odczyta wiadomość.  
— Cześć, Sasuke. — Usłyszał dochodzący z aparatu telefonicznego głos Naruto. — Nie chciałem, żeby tak wyszło... Nie kiedy byłeś w delegacji. Dostałem przeniesienie do ambasady w Szanghaju, hehe. — Do uszu Sasuke dobiegł nerwowy śmiech. — Chciałem się pożegnać, ale nie mogłem się dodzwonić.. Nie chciałem zostawiać ci kartki, wolałem wyjaśnić wszystko osobiście. Czekałem do ostatniej chwili, ale hej, skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że wyjazd ci się przedłuży? — Sasuke podniósł się, by zapalić stojącą obok sofy lampę i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Przełknął ślinę, gdy w zasięgu wzroku nie znalazł rzeczy swojego chłopaka. Drgnął, gdy kolejne słowa do niego dotarły. — Pamiętasz? Kiedy się poznaliśmy, uzgodniliśmy, że związek bez zobowiązań jest czymś, czego obaj chcemy ze względu na pracę... Nigdy tego nie mówiłem, ale chcę żebyś wiedział... Te dwa lata, to szmat czasu i cholera, nawet ja zdążyłem się zakochać... Mówię to, bo... Cholera! Muszę kończyć. Sasuke? Zadzwoń jak wrócisz, słyszysz? Po prostu... Zadzwoń. Będę czekał.  
Sasuke spojrzał na walizkę i podniósł słuchawkę, nie zwracając uwagi na godzinę.   
— Dobry wieczór, chciałbym zarezerwować bilet na najbliższy lot do Szanghaju.


End file.
